El Destino
by Chogaz16
Summary: Tres jóvenes han sido escogidos por Yahvé, el Dios de su universo, a parar un inminente desastre que afectará al multiverso. El universo Pokémon es el destino al que son mandados... pero, ¿podrán un grupo de jóvenes inmaduros y con muchos defectos poder cumplir la misión que se les ha dado?
1. Prólogo: Él

**Nota del autor: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad y la autoría de sus criaturas y personajes es de Game Freak. La historia es sin afán de lucro y con sólo motivos de entretener.**

 **Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles por leer esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Él**

-¡Eres una inútil, no sirves para nada!-exclama furiosa la voz de un hombre.

-¡Mira quién lo dice, si de verdad sirvieras tu padre te habría puesto a la cabeza de todo, pero como eres un…!-le responde la voz de una mujer muy joven.

Los gritos de ambos resonaban en el pequeño apartamento de Ciudad Verde, en la región de Kanto. El hombre y la mujer siempre discutían en la pequeña sala de la casa, pero, muy al fondo del apartamento, en una habitación estaba una pequeña niña. Las discusiones entre el hombre y la mujer, a quienes ella tenía la obligación de decir "papá" y "mamá", se habían vuelto tan comunes que las consideraba normales. La niña habría querido decir algo, lo que fuese, para detener los altercados que surgían entre sus padres, pero siempre había algo que le impedía y la dejaba sentada en el suelo, aferrándose a un peluche de un Mankey.

-Así que están peleando de nuevo, qué lamentable.-exclamó la voz de un hombre, una voz que no era ni humana ni demoniaca, ni siquiera divina. Era algo más.

-Estas últimas semanas son cada vez más frecuentes.-le responde la niña, evitando romper en llanto.- ¡Ya estoy harta!

-…Escucha Ariadne, creo habértelo dicho, pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias para que lo aprendas.-le dice la voz, después de un momento de silencio.- Para que una fortaleza sea construida es necesario el trabajo de muchas personas, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con…?-responde la niña.

-Mucho.-interrumpe la voz.- La fortaleza puede tener a muchos hombres en su construcción, pero si ellos no tienen a alguien que dirija la edificación, esa fortaleza caerá. Lo mismo sucede contigo, Ariadne, tú estás destinada a dirigir todo, y sino aprendes a hacerlo, nadie lo hará.

La niña, con tan solo 8 años se levantó decidida. Antes, nunca se hubiese atrevido a interrumpir las discusiones de sus padres, pero esta vez era diferente. No aguantaría una sola palabra más de alguno de los dos.

-¡¿No entiendes que no te vas a llevar a mi hija?!- grita cada vez más fuerte la mujer.- ¡Ella no va a estar contigo! ¡Eres un inútil!

-¡¿Entonces es mejor que se quede con una… mujer como tú?!- le responde el hombre.- ¡Ella irá donde tiene un verdadero futuro!

-¡¿Ah sí?! ¡Quiero verlo!-exclama la mujer acercándose al hombre dispuesta a golpearle la cara.

-¡Basta, los dos!-exclama Ariadne, cuyo grito detiene de inmediato a la mujer y pone la vista del hombre y la mujer sobre ella.-Mamá, mi papá tiene razón. He pasado mucho tiempo conmigo, y, míranos, apenas y tenemos un lugar en donde dormir. Mamá, tú y yo no podemos estar juntas hasta que alguna de las dos cambie. Y como sé que tú no lo harás, cambiaré yo por ambas.

-Pero, Ariadne, hija… no, no digas eso.-exclama entre lágrimas la mujer, mientras la impresión de la situación le hace recostarse sobre un mueble.- ¡Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola!

La niña se limitó a observarla y llorar.

-Ya cállate, Sofía.- exclama el hombre.- Nuestra hija ya ha decidido, y ha tomado la mejor decisión que una niña puede tomar. Mañana vendré por las cosas de Ariadne… y no vendré solo. Vámonos hija, ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá.

Dicho esto, el hombre tomó de la mano a la niña y se dirigió a la puerta. Ariadne volteó hacia su madre, quien estaba inconsolable en el suelo. La niña regresó rápidamente su cabeza hacia adelante y siguió su camino, el camino que ella había escogido.

-Lo hiciste bien, Ariadne. Tu decisión traerá cosas buenas, ya lo verás.-le dice la voz, a modo de felicitaciones.

-No lo creo, acabo de clavarle una puñalada en la espalda a la mujer que me dio la vida y me crio. Soy una basura.-le dice la niña, llorando.

-No, Ariadne, estás lejos de serlo. Cada decisión que tomamos tiene un precio, un sacrificio, pero conforme crezcas, verás que el sacrificio que has hecho hoy traerá prosperidad a todos. Sólo, sigue el camino que te traces a partir de ahora.

-Está bien.-dice la niña, con la voz aún entrecortada.- Confiaré en ti…Yahvé.

….

-Señorita Ariadne, señorita Ariadne.-le dice la voz de un hombre mayor a la mujer estaba sentada enfrente suyo.- Por favor, responda lo que le pregunté.

-… ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Disculpe comandante Oswaldo, estaba recordando el pasado.-exclama la mujer esbozando una sonrisa.- ¿Podría repetirme lo que dijo? ¡Bueno, hágalo rápido, antes que la edad lo mate!

Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon en el salón de juntas, que estaba presidido por Ariadne y otras 7 personas más.

-Graciosa como siempre, señorita. Pero, con el respeto que se merece, debería ser yo el que se ría de usted.-le responde enojado el hombre.- Mi pregunta fue: ¿De verdad quiere usted buscar la "Sala del Origen"?

-Sí, ¿por qué habría de ser una broma?-exclama la mujer, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Señorita, por si no lo recuerda, ese lugar es sólo una leyenda, nadie sabe si es ahí donde está Arceus. Además, no veo necesario que busquemos a Arceus.

-¿Y quién dice que lo estoy buscando a él?-pregunta la mujer parándose.- Bueno, creo que ya dejé en claro lo que quiero que hagan. Todos acá lo han entendido, y parece que sólo usted no lo ha hecho. Después de todo, no puedo culparlo, ya es un señor mayor.

-Señorita Ariadne, creo que es usted la que no entiende que vamos a perder el tiempo en la búsqueda de esta ficticia sala, ni siquiera sabemos si Arceus existe.

-Bueno, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, entonces.-exclama la mujer.- En fin, espero que no haya más dudas sobre este tema. Y ahora, pasando a cosa más importantes, ¿qué día es hoy comandante?

-Martes, señorita Ariadne.-responde con ira el hombre.

-Oh, genial, es día de pizza. Espero que Sara ya la esté preparando y que recuerde que me gusta la porción extra de Magikarp a mi pizza.-exclama la mujer.- Bien, caballeros, pueden retirarse.

Los 7 hombres se levantan de la mesa y se retiran del lugar, dejando a Ariadne sola.

-Bien, hoy comienza. Queda muy poco tiempo para reencontrarnos, madre.-exclama Ariadne, tomando un vaso de agua.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer este pequeño prólogo, el cual tomará importancia más adelante en la historia. Soy nuevo escribiendo en Fanfiction, cualquier crítica será acepta. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Los Elegidos

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta capítulo. Pido disculpas por haberme tardado escribiendo, no había podido escribir por motivos personales, pero a partir de ahora subiré un capítulo cada domingo por la tarde.**

 **Nota del autor: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad y la autoría de sus criaturas y personajes es de Game Freak. La historia es sin afán de lucro y con sólo motivos de entretener.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: Los Elegidos**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el colegio Liceo Trujillo, las clases era monótonas y aburridas, como en la mayor parte de los colegios. Todos esperaban impacientes a la hora de recreo, donde podrían dejar atrás las clases y pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, revisar su Facebook, comentar sobre alguna fiesta o cosas así.

Pero, no todos siguen el mismo camino. Carlos, Junior y Paul eran parte del grupo que no lo seguía. Los tres jóvenes eran diferentes en todo, sin embargo, se mantenían unidos.

Todo transcurría con tranquilidad en el aula… pero ese día las vidas de los chicos cambiarían para siempre.

-Oye, Carlos-volteó Paul hacia la carpeta atrás de él en cuánto tocó la campana.- ¿Me acompañas a ver a Alexandra?

-No, estoy leyendo.-dijo el joven sin quitar la mirada a su libro de Trigonometría.- Además, mi respuesta es no, el que quiera estar con ella eres tú, no yo.

-Sí, pero… vamos, sólo acompáñame.-dijo Paul, casi suplicándole al joven.- Ya sé, te presentaré a Mireya, la amiga de Alexandra.

-Gracias, pero no. No quiero caer en lo que tú. Perder el tiempo en romances.-dijo Carlos fríamente.- Además, si sigo estudiando, tal vez algún día sea tan exitoso como Aldahir Mendoza.

-¿…Quién?-le preguntó Paul.

-Es el dibujante más joven de Marvel y un genio. Él dibuja en su tiempo libre, pero es de los mejores dibujantes que tiene la empresa. Apenas tiene nuestra edad y ya es becado en la universidad de Harvard. ¿Acaso se logra eso con conseguir pareja?

-Ah, como sea. Sigue estudiando.-le respondió Paul.- ¿Qué hay de ti, Junior? ¿Me acompañas?

Junior ni siquiera atendió lo que le dijo su amigo, pues estaba dibujando.

-¡¿Y así dicen llamarse amigos?!-exclamó molesto el joven.- Al demonio, voy a verla solo.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, ayer la escuché diciendo que se evadiría de clases para ir a la playa.-exclamó Junior sin dejar de dibujar.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Paul, quien rápidamente sacó su celular y se puso a revisar el perfil de Alexandra.- Mierda, tienes razón. Aquí está ella con sus amigas en traje de baño.

Junior dejó rápidamente de dibujar y se paró de golpe observando el celular de Paul.

-Vaya.-exclamó asombrado el joven.- ¡A eso llamo yo una mujer!

-¿Qué has dicho, imbécil?-le replicó Paul a Junior.

-He dicho que es toda una mujer, ¿tienes algún problema?-le replicó el chico a Paul.

-Ya, paren los dos.-dijo Carlos, parándose y dejando su libro en la carpeta.

-Claro, eres muy valiente contra mí.-dijo Paul mirando fijamente a Junior.- Pero no lo eres si te reto a que vayas al almacén.

Carlos dejó de intentar contener y alivianar los ánimos de sus amigos. Sabía que ya no podía hacer nada.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Junior.- Voy, pero si tu vienes.

-Acepto.-dijo Paul.- Espero que te cagues de miedo ahí dentro.

-Esperen.-interrumpió Carlos.- la sala de profesores está al lado del almacén. Apenas y se podrán acercar más de 3 metros. Ni los profesores se acercan ahí.

-Hoy hay reunión de profesores. Han extendido el recreo 15 minutos más porque todos los profesores estarán ahí.-le respondió Paul.- Me sorprende que el nerd del aula no supiera eso.

-Cállate.- dijo Carlos.

-Bueno, entonces prueba que eres un hombre y acompáñanos al almacén.

-Es su asunto, no el mío.- dijo Carlos, sentándose y volviendo a abrir su libro.

-Bueno, quédate si quieres. No te necesitamos. Sigue estudiando mejor, aunque lo intentes jamás serás alguien importante -exclamó Paul, mofándose del chico.

Carlos cerró en seco su libro y se levantó furioso. Si había algo que detestaba más que ser llamado nerd, era que le dijeran que él no podría superarse.

-Muévete.-exclamó Carlos pasando por el lado del chico.

Carlos salió rápidamente del aula, seguido por sus dos amigos. No les dirigió la mirada ni palabra alguna durante el trayecto. Mientras se dirigían al almacén, que estaba al otro extremo del colegio, Carlos observaba que nadie se fijaba en ellos. Para él, era normal sentir la sensación de ser ignorado, pero esta vez había algo diferente en esa sensación.

-¿Qué crees que haya ahí dentro, Paul?-le dijo Junior, empezando a dudar de la idea.

-Eh, bueno, yo escuché que cuando el colegio aún no existía, el almacén estaba ahí, hasta dicen que estaba ahí desde antes que se construyera la ciudad. Los que han entrado ahí dicen que lo único que hay es oscuridad y cuando intentaban prender la luz un profesor siempre los descubría.

-Tal vez ahí guarden las pruebas de corrupción del director y de los suyos.-exclamó Carlos, rompiendo su silencio.

-Pues, eso tiene sentido.- exclamó Paul.-Si es así, creo que mejor nos regresamos.

-¿Qué, te entró el miedo?-preguntó Junior.-Además, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-No… sólo decía.-responde nervioso Paul.

Finalmente los jóvenes llegaron a la sala de profesores, pasaron lentamente para no llamar la atención de alguno de ellos. Los jóvenes estaban en la puerta del cuarto, observaron la antigua y vieja perilla. Parecía que nadie la hubiese tocado en años.

-Muy bien, ábrela Carlos.-dijo Paul.

Carlos tomó aire y giró la perilla lentamente. En ese momento los jóvenes sintieron un remezón temporal. El tiempo parecía pararse lentamente.

-Oigan, ¿sintieron eso?– pregunto Paul.

-Sí, pero seguro fue la corriente de aire o algo así. En fin, entremos ya. – respondió Carlos intentado ignorar el evento.

Carlos entro dentro de la oscura habitación, lentamente avanzó, seguido de sus amigos.

-Bien, ya está hecho, ahora larguémonos de aquí.-exclamo el joven visiblemente asustado.

-Oye, somos de los pocos en entrar a este cuarto y, ¿ya quieres irte?-se mofo Paul esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú sabes por qué son pocos los que entran? Todos los que han entrado fueron expulsados, ¡entiende eso, maldita sea!-le grito Carlos a Paul.

-¿Sabes qué? Si quieres largarte. No te necesitamos.-le responde Paul.

-Suficiente. Los dos.-exclama Junior serenamente.

Paul suspira y sin mediar palabras se aleja de Carlos.

-Entonces veamos si es cierto eso que dicen.-exclama el joven mientras alumbra el muro en frente suyo con su celular.

La pared lucia limpia y pulcra, de hecho parecía estar muy bien cuidada. Pero algo que destacaba en la pared eran unos dibujos que simbolizaban una especie de triangulo subdividido en 4 partes, cada una de estas estaban resaltadas con un color azul, morado, verde y rojo respectivamente.

-…Entonces, el "gran misterio del almacén"...-exclama Paul, cortando el silencio que impregnó de repente en la habitación.-… ¿es este muro? Vaya, qué pérdida de tiempo. Mejor marchémonos.

El chico, guiado de la luz de su celular y seguido de sus amigos, se dirige a la puerta. Intenta empujarla, pero esta no cede. Lo intenta nuevamente.

-Paul, estamos esperando a que abras la puerta.-exclama impaciente Carlos.

-Espera, que ahora lo hago.-le responde Paul, sin dejar de empujar y prendiendo el celular de vez en cuando para que la luz no desapareciera por completo, Paul comenzaba a desesperarse.- Oigan… la puerta no abre

-¿Qué? De seguro no estás aplicando mucha fuerza.-le responde Carlos

-¡Tengo más fuerza que tú! Además, esta cosa no abre, está muy dura.-dice Paul, rindiéndose.- ¿Junior, crees que tú…?

Antes de poder pedirle ayuda, el joven ya estaba enfrente de la puerta, empujando con toda su fuerza. Junior no era cualquier debilucho, él podía levantar 50kg en ambos brazos, abrir una puerta atorada no sería tan complicado.

-No…-exclama exhausto Junior, tras intentarlo por unos minutos.-…está cerrada.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no, no! Esto está mal, muy mal. Si nos descubren aquí de seguro…-exclama Carlos completamente nervioso.

-¡¿Quieres calmarte, idiota?!-le grita Paul, con un evidente estrés por la situación.

-¿Calmarme? Por tu estúpida idea estamos en esta situación, y créeme que estoy lo más calmado que puedo, sino, los profesores nos hubiesen escuchado hace rato.

-Es cierto. ¡Estamos al lado de la sala de profesores!-exclama Paul, prendiendo a la par su celular para alumbrarse.- Hay que hacer todo el escándalo que podamos, así nos abrirán.

-Pero si los profesores nos ven aquí, el director nos va a expulsar.-exclama Carlos.

-¿Acaso eso importa más que salir de aquí?- pregunta Paul enojado.- Vamos, ¡responde!

Carlos observa la cara de Paul iluminada por la luz de su celular. Ve en él preocupación y miedo. Tras un momento de silencio este se dispone a decirle su respuesta… cuando observó un brillo al costado de la pared con los dibujos.

-Vamos, estoy esperando tu respuesta.-exclama Paul.

-Paul, apaga la luz de tu celular un momento.-dice Carlos, acercándose lentamente a una mejor posición en donde observar el brillo.

El joven se acerca cuidadosamente para evitar golpearse contra el muro que tenía los dibujos y observa que el brillo no ha desaparecido

-Oigan, hay una luz por allá.-exclama.-Paul, prende la luz de tu celular y vengan para acá.

Los chicos se acercan a Carlos, alumbrados por la luz del celular, y observan a lo lejos un pequeño resplandor. No era una ilusión óptica, eso era seguro.

-¿…Y si seguimos a esa luz?-rompe el silencio Carlos.

-¡Estamos a oscuras, además yo no recuerdo haber visto ese camino antes!-le responde Junior.

-No importa.-dice Carlos, quien visiblemente asustado, da un paso adelante.-…Creo que iré a donde está esa luz. Si quieren venir, háganlo, sino, me da igual.

Paul y Junior se quedan un momento atrás, meditando en si realizar tal acción o sólo presenciar cómo su amigo descendía en la locura.

-Bueno, vas a necesitar luz para no caerte.- exclama Paul.

-Oye, Paul, creí que no irías.-le dice Junior al chico.

-Yo no dije eso, así que no pienses por mí, ¿quieres?-exclama el chico.-Además, tú lo dijiste: Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Deja de pensar y ven, ¿quieres?

Junior no dijo nada y alcanzó rápidamente a sus amigos. El camino, pese a estar alumbrado, lucía tétrico y oscuro, como si se caminara por debajo del vacío mismo. Pero, ese era el último de los pensamientos de los tres jóvenes.

-¿A dónde creen que lleve este camino?-pregunta Paul.-Yo que recuerde, el almacén no conecta con nada, es sólo un cuarto más del colegio.

-Sí… qué conveniente, ¿no?-exclama Carlos.-Es decir, un cuarto extraño que no conecta a nada pero aun así caminamos en un camino que no habíamos visto… creo que me desmayé y estoy alucinando.

-Ja, no creo que estemos en una alucinación colectiva, ¿no?-exclama Junior.- Además…

-Esperen… mi celular se apagó… no prende.-interrumpe Paul.

-No importa.-responde Junior.- Ya estamos cerca de la luz.

Los jóvenes se acercan a la luz, pero, por cada paso que dan la luz comienza a tomar forma. Finalmente, y tras un largo camino, la luz que había atraído la atención de los chicos estaba delante de ellos en forma de esfera.

-¿…Qué es eso? ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-pregunta Paul, con la voz entrecortada.- No, no me importa qué sea, me voy.

-¡Espera, Paul!-exclama una voz gruesa que inunda la habitación.

Los muchachos se quedaron atónitos. No pudieron emitir una sola palabra. La voz no era humana, eso era seguro.

-Sé que están asustados, pero les explicaré el porqué de su llamado.-exclama la misteriosa voz.- Mi nombre es Yahvé, soy el guardián de su universo.

* * *

 **Nuevamente, agradezco que hayan leído este capítulo.** **Soy nuevo escribiendo en Fanfiction, cualquier crítica será aceptada. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Obligación

**Hola a todos. Pido la más sincera disculpa por dejar pasar casi un mes de no publicar este capítulo, el cual no es muy largo, pero que muchos me habían pedido. ¡Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por dejarme sus críticas tanto constructivas como negativas!**

 **Nota del autor: Pokémon no es de mi propiedad y la autoría de sus criaturas y personajes es de Game Freak. La historia es sin afán de lucro y con sólo motivos de entretener.**

 _ **Resumen del capítulo anterior:**_ Tres jóvenes amigos, Carlos; Junior y Paul les surge la idea de ir a la extraña habitación que sirve de almacén en su colegio. Una vez dentro, esta se cierra misteriosamente y deja a los jóvenes atrapados en la sala. Tras un momento de total oscuridad observan una pequeña luz a lo lejos, los tres deciden seguirla y frente a ellos está una gran orbe... la cual se presenta como Yahvé.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II: Obligación**_

La voz de Yahvé era tan imponente como la luz que emitía el orbe y este era cada vez más grande y su resplandor enceguecedor.

-¡No veo nada, no veo nada!-exclama Paul, sobándose los ojos.- ¿Esto sólo es una ilusión?

La luz del orbe tan pronto como se había intensificado regresó a un brillo insignificante.

-No, no lo es.-exclama Yahvé.- Tal y como les dije, soy el guardián de este universo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Carlos atónito y sobándose los ojos, al igual que sus amigos.- Un momento, si dices "este universo", ¿estás queriendo decir que hay más universos?

-Tómenlo con calma, les explicaré todo. Antes que nada, quiero que sepan que esto no es una alucinación o imaginación suya, todo esto es real.-exclama Yahvé.- Ustedes están ante mi forma etérea, como guardián de este universo no puedo mostrar mi verdadera forma a algún humano, sean o no sean especiales.

-Espera, ¿qué estás queriendo…?-pregunta Carlos.

-Si te callas por un momento, te podré explicar.-interrumpe bruscamente Yahvé.-Jóvenes, ustedes han sido escogido de entre miles de personas que pudieron haber entrado a uno de los miles de portales que hay en su mundo. Lo que ustedes conocen como "países", para los guardianes de cada universo, como yo, son conocidos como "subdivisiones planetarias", y que cada una, sin excepción, posee uno de estos portales. La gran diferencia entre ustedes y los miles que están cerca de un portal en estos momentos… es la gran osadía que poseen al entrar sin importar qué estuviese aquí dentro.

-¿Quieres decir que fue nuestro deseo de entrar a este lugar lo que nos hizo ver más que una sala negra y vacía como los otros que han entrado?-pregunta Junior.

-Sí. Su colegio, al igual que muchas otras construcciones en el planeta, fue edificado sobre uno de los portales. Aunque, para construir dichos inmuebles fue necesario derribar los recintos de los portales, siempre regresaban.

-¿Y cómo los derribaban, no se supone que son lugares mucho más antiguos que la humanidad misma?-pregunta Paul.

-Tú mismo te acabas de responder, Paul. Son lugares tan antiguos que su destrucción es imposible, jamás sucedería. Es por eso que, no importa qué tan pequeño o reducido sea el espacio donde vuelven a "reconstruirse", siempre estarán ahí.

-Está bien, pero, no somos los únicos que han entrado a un portal de estos, ¿no es así?-pregunta Carlos.-Después de todo, si la gente entra a un lugar como este es para averiguar más de él.

-Sí, pero hay algo más. La razón por la que soy el guardián del universo no es sólo para velar por él, también tengo como deber el permitir o no la entrada a los portales a los humanos.

-Ya veo, es por eso que nosotros pudimos observar esos dibujos en la pared y encontrar el camino hacia ti cuando nadie más había podido, ¿verdad?-pregunta Junior.

-Correcto.-exclama Yahvé.

-Espera, ya nos has explicado por qué estamos aquí, pero quiero hacerte unas preguntas.-dice Carlos, entrecortándosele la voz por sus nervios.- Y la primera es la pregunta que no contestaste: ¿Existen otros universos?

-Sí, y la existencia es mucho más compleja que limitarse a decir que hay infinitos universos, joven.-exclama Yahvé.- Para que lo comprendas, tienes que conocer esta verdad: la imaginación tal y como la conoces, no existe.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclaman los chicos al unísono.

-La imaginación humana es grande e inagotable, al igual que los universos y las realidades que de estos desprenden. Y ese es el asunto. La imaginación no existe, pero sí los sucesos que se desarrollan en ella. Por ejemplo, piensa que imaginaste algún mundo destruido por una supernova, sin importar que este fuera el tuyo o uno que "imaginaste", eso sucedió o sucederá en alguna realidad de alguno de los miles de millones de universos.

-¿Y cómo es que podemos recibir esa información?-pregunta Paul, reaccionando tras un momento de shock.

-Esa es la majestuosidad de los seres humanos, ustedes son criaturas increíbles, no todas las razas que existen en los universos tienen este don.-exclama Yahvé.

-Espera, hasta donde tengo entendido, tú nos creaste… o, eso es lo que me han enseñado toda la vida.-exclama Junior.

-Lo que ustedes saben de mí o lo que les han contado de mí es una completa mentira*. Y eso es fácil de explicar: su imaginación no siempre es usada, lo que sí es usada es su inteligencia. Para bien o para mal, se les otorgó ese poder que hasta hace miles de millones de eones **(duración indefinida de tiempo** ) era sólo de los guardianes de universos. Ustedes fueron los primeros en recibirlo, luego les siguieron el resto de especies.

-Gracias por darnos la verdad sobre el universo… es decir, sobre los universos y la existencia… pero, quiero hacerte la última y la más importante pregunta de todas.-exclama Carlos.- ¿Por qué un ser como tú le revelaría a algún humano, y aún más, adolescentes como nosotros, todo eso?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros, por qué nos trajiste acá?!-interroga exasperado Paul.

-Por un gran problema, estoy completamente desesperado y ustedes fueron los únicos humanos disponibles… y los más cercanos, además…

-Espera…eso quiere decir que…-interrumpe Junior, completamente enojado.- ¡¿Que sólo somos tu maldito plan de respaldo?!

-¿Sabes qué?- exclama Paul dándose media vuelta.- Vete al infierno… si es que existe. Me largo de aquí. Eres omnipotente y poderoso, soluciónalo tú, maldito bastardo.

El joven, observado por sus sorprendidos amigos, avanzó unos metros y de repente fue empujado bruscamente hacia atrás.

-¡Paul!-exclaman los chicos acercándose a su compañero. Los jóvenes ayudar a pararse al chico que se había lastimado.

-Parece que no entendiste lo que quise decir, ¿verdad Paul? -exclama Yahvé.- Bueno, quise hacer esto de la manera más amable posible. Parece que no será así.

-¡Nos queremos ir de acá, Yahvé, déjanos ir!-exclama Carlos, mostrándose desesperado.

Carlos y Junior, ayudando a Paul a caminar, se dirigen al mismo camino que los trajo ante el guardián, cuando los tres visualizan lo que empujó a Paul.

Tres seres luminosos que tenían aspecto humano y celestial. Medían un aproximado de 2 metros y estaban recubiertos por una especie de armadura blanca que poseía un estandarte en el pecho, del mismo tipo que observaron en la entrada del recinto.

-Ante ustedes están mis ángeles protectores. No podrán atravesarlos.-exclama Yahvé.-Gabriel, Miguel, Luis…tráiganlos.

Los tres seres se acercaron a los jóvenes, que por la impresión y el miedo no pudieron reaccionar. Cada uno de ellos sostuvo a Carlos, Junior y Paul de sus manos y los llevó nuevamente ante Yahvé.

-¡Suéltame, o vas a llevarte la paliza de tu vida!-amenaza Junior al ángel que lo sostenía.

-No estás en posición de amenazar.-exclama fríamente el ángel.

-Bien, ahora déjenme terminar. Es cierto, ustedes son "elegidos de respaldo", pero en estos momentos, no me importan si tienen 5 o 90 años, cualquier humano me es útil ahora.-exclama Yahvé, con un gran tono sarcástico.- Déjenme explicarles, el problema lo comenzó un humano… bueno, siendo más específico, una humana. Su nombre es Ariadne y robó algo que me pertenecía y del cual el balance de los universos depende. Una de los suyos lo comenzó, y ustedes lo terminarán.

-NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS NADA QUE VER CON ESA MIERDA. SÓLO ENTRAMOS A ESTE MALDITO LUGAR PORQUE… ¡AH!-exclama Paul, siendo callado con un doblez de brazo por parte del ángel que lo sostenía.

-Cállate, estúpido niño. El destino de cada humano es decidido por seres superiores, incomprensibles para ustedes. ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto ahora? ¿Por qué un humano habría de oponerse al destino que se le ha escogido?-exclama Yahvé.-Bien, caballeros, procedan.

Los ángeles de Yahvé toman duramente la mano izquierda de cada joven y las estrujan fuertemente. Los gritos de dolor de los tres inundan la basta e infinita sala. Los seres celestiales no reparan en los gritos hasta observar que de las manos de los jóvenes emanan un pequeño vapor.

Los chicos caen al suelo, retorcidos de dolor y sin poder levantarse.

-Ya está. Tienen las herramientas que necesitan para cumplir la misión en la palma de sus manos.-ironiza Yahvé.- Lo único que tienen que hacer es quitarle a esa traidora el orbe que me robó.

-Eres un maldito…bastardo…-exclama Junior sollozando, como el resto de sus amigos.

-Bueno, algo más que deben saber es que irán al universo "Pokémon"… sí, tal vez no les sea familiar, pues en esta realidad jamás llegó a ser tan popular como en otras realidades.

-¿Sí…sabes que no buscaremos a esa mujer… nunca?-exclama Carlos, con la voz entrecortada por el dolor.

-Oh, claro que lo sé, joven Carlos, pero hay algo que ustedes no toman en cuenta: ¡soy el guardián de su universo!-exclama álgidamente Yahvé.- Por tanto, puedo detener el tiempo en este universo el tiempo que crea necesario. Si ustedes "nunca" buscarán a Ariadne, entonces nunca volverán a ver a su familia con vida. Morirán solos en ese mundo y lejos de sus familias.

-¡PARA, PARA!-grita llorando Paul.

-Ya lo saben, si quieren volver a ver a sus familias, tráiganme lo que me robó esa mujer. Cuando lo hayan logrado diríjanse al guardián de ese universo. Él sabrá quiénes son y los dejará pasar.

-¡…HIJO DE…!-las voces de Carlos, Junior y Paul se dispersan en un vórtice de luz que emerge del lugar donde se retorcían de dolor.

Todo en la visión de los jóvenes se torna blanco, blanco, blanco… y finalmente… oscuro.

* * *

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer. Esta vez seré sincero, no podré subir un capítulo cada semana como había prometido en el capítulo anterior. Espero que lo puedan comprender.**


	4. AVISO IMPORTANTE: Cese de la historia

p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"AVISO IMPORTANTE/span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hola chicos, seré breve. No he podido subir capítulos por más que he podido, así que paralizaré la historia por tiempo indefinido. Reescribiré la historia y subiré lo más pronto posible/p  
p style="text-align: center;"!Siento mucho la molesta que he causado a quienes les gustó la historia"/p


End file.
